


Roses

by falloutboyandgaysmut



Category: One Direction
Genre: Also Zayn calls Liam Lima, Also Zayn wears his glasses a lot, And that one time Liam punched a wall, Angst, Bc we need more of that, Bondage probably, But not physical, Everyone is always angry, Fighting, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, I have no shame, Just yelling, Liam's best David Beckham phase, Multi, Pining, Pretend that adds up with this timeline, Smut, So much angst, So much smut, That's his nickname it's not a typo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutboyandgaysmut/pseuds/falloutboyandgaysmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam have been best mates ever since the formation of their band, back when they had no idea what they were doing. Of course, they loved Harry and Louis and Niall, but they always had a special sort of bond. One drunken night, Zayn steps up their bond. They agree to not let it interfere with their work, and to not let it interfere with their friendship. </p>
<p>Besides, it was just one time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>((This timeline of events is so messy i'm so sorry. So basically it's set during their MM phases, but they haven't put out the album yet they're still writing it. Also that one time when Liam broke his hand bc he punched the wall? That's set during this just pretend and please bear with me.))</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or the one where Liam has always been in love, Zayn refuses to be in love, Louis and Harry seem to be in and out of love, and Niall is just a single bean lovin' life (and popcorn).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm back! I've had this fic in my head for ages and I finally decided to write it and I'm so happy to share it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. I'll try to update weekly, but I'm sorry if I can't. My writing process is lengthy. If you'd like to become my editor, feel free to contact me! Thanks for reading.
> 
>  
> 
> -M

When did it start?

Liam probably couldn’t answer that question without having to think about it for a good long while. 

Liam loved Zayn.

Not the schoolgirl fan type of love that they experience daily, where the girls scream about ripping his clothes off and having his kids. Well, okay, there were those fantasies, but it was more like warmth. Whenever Liam thought about Zayn, he felt warm and safe. That was how Zayn made him feel. Like he was safe, because Zayn had always kept him safe. In the days when they were just starting out, and he was scared of the big crowds pressing in on them, or the long hours in a cramped van, travelling from venue to venue, Zayn always had the careful arm around him, keeping him safe.

This made Liam want to jump off a bridge, quite honestly. Not because Zayn treated him badly nowadays, but because he would sit and watch the PR stunt pictures emerge, and he would stand by and be Zayn’s wingman when they would go clubbing, and because he was the one who should be taking Zayn home to his apartment every night.

Liam was okay sitting on the sidelines, mostly. He had never really lost it before, watching Zayn dance with another girl or two. He had never lost control, and that was what he prided himself on. His control. 

There were the few occasions when Liam watched Zayn leave with a girl, and went back to their hotel and locked the door. He locked it, deadbolt, chain, and all, and refused to come out for a few days. He would remove almost all his clothes and lay in front of the air conditioner until he was chilled to the bone and his skin was nearly blue, before hauling himself to the shower and steaming his skin until it was red. Even when Zayn whined at the door for him to let him inside, because they  _ always _ roomed together, and it wasn’t fair for Liam to shut him out, Liam refused. 

It took a few times before Harry could put 2 and 2 together. He finally realized on Valentine’s day, when Louis was out partying with a girl he had met a few days before that Harry went down to Liam’s room to see if he had gone out with Zayn like he said he was going to. He knocked on the door and heard the shower running, but no singing, which was odd. Because even if Liam was already back, he always sang in the shower. Always. 

Harry had tried opening the door, but found that it wouldn’t budge. He went back to his room and grabbed the spare key. The door opened a few inches before being stopped by the chain. Harry had grabbed an envelope, easily sliding the chain off the stopper and entered the room, locking the door behind him. He heard the shower stop, but no movement inside. After a few minutes, he had entered, seeing a defeated looking Liam with skin rubbed raw sitting on the edge of the bath with a towel thrown over his lap.

Harry had taken him into the bedroom and gotten him into some clothes that would be gentle on his skin before turning on the T.V. to a random celebrity news station. They crawled into bed together, Harry holding Liam and stroking his hair while Liam stared ahead blankly. 

“I know, I know.” Harry cooed, twirling a strand around his hair. It was going fine until the news station reported that Zayn Malik was seen leaving the club with a tall skinny brunette. Liam broke down in tears, his whole body shaking as he pressed himself further and further into Harry’s chest. Harry sighed quietly, silently cursing Zayn. They stayed like that until around 4 A.M., when Harry finally fell asleep.

They were rudely awakened at about noon when there was banging on the door.

“Oi! Lima, let me in! I swear, I’ll break this door down, mate. I need my stuff.” Zayn spoke loudly, but wasn’t quite yelling, and Harry suspected he had a hangover. Opting to let Liam sleep, he went over to the door, hair disheveled and in nothing but boxer shorts. He opened the door and thrust the clothes into Zayn’s hands, glaring at him. Zayn looked up at Harry in surprise.

“Oh, uh, sorry mate. Were you two, erm…” Zayn looked antsy, his cheeks turning red. If Harry hadn’t been so angry at Zayn, he would have laughed. 

“No.” He answered flatly, shutting the door in Zayn’s face, not bothering with the chain lock. He stalked back over to the bed, where Liam was just stirring. 

“Hey, how’re you feeling?” He asked, brushing some of the hair out of Liam’s eyes. Liam sat up and looked down at the sheets, shrugging. Harry had only sighed and crawled back into bed with him, opting to allow themselves to wallow in their sorrows for another day. He hadn’t even been surprised that Louis hadn’t checked up on him.

  
  


That had been a year ago. They were better at hiding their desires, choosing every so often to stay in together instead of going clubbing with the rest of the boys. They had grown a lot closer. Liam told Harry about how Zayn’s touch made his whole body tingle, and his laugh with his tongue between his teeth made Liam want to yell from the loudest megaphone in the world that,  _ god damn it, he loved Zayn. _

Harry told Zayn about how things with Louis were. They had been good, even though their management had split them up. They had been seeing each other, before Louis decided to call it off, saying it was too hard, and besides, his father didn’t approve of it. They had discussed that particular topic over Chinese takeaway, and Liam scoffed, almost choking on his broccoli. 

“Since when does Louis care what his dad thinks?” He had asked. Harry merely shrugged, poking around at his noodles. He told Liam about how he saw the stars in Louis’ eyes, and how he knew Louis was the only one for him, but Louis just couldn’t accept a man. He preferred the girls with the long legs and the long brown hair, not the boys who possessed the same qualities.

“But what’s the difference?” Liam had asked.

“I don’t know. I’ve never seen a difference. Never have. I think both genders are just as beautiful and should be appreciated, but he doesn’t seem to get it.” Harry had answered. Liam, only just then, realized how small it made Harry feel. Harry was one of the biggest celebrities in the world, and he felt so small and unworthy compared to this boy. Liam had never been so angry at Louis. Not when he caught him eating his secret stash of Oreos, not when he got drunk and smashed Liam’s phone, not when he insulted Liam’s favorite jacket. That was harmless Louis behavior. 

But seeing one of his favorite people in the world look so helpless and confused, that was where Liam had to draw the line. 

Liam didn’t speak to Louis for a few days after that, and Louis had never been more confused. Only when Harry had asked him to speak to Louis again so it wouldn’t be so obvious had he agreed.

Back to Liam’s actual thinking, he had started thinking more recently bad things. He knew he shouldn’t hate those girls that Zayn slept with, but he couldn’t help it when Zayn asked, “Hey, could you maybe sleep in the other room tonight? I might have company.” Liam only agreed because he loved Zayn and moved his bag over to the other room. It was only a living room, so for an hour, he had to listen to Zayn fucking some random girl while he was trying to sleep on the world’s most uncomfortable couch. He tried breathing exercises, he tried remembering the things he loved about Zayn, but came up blank. He grabbed his blanket and curled around himself tighter, promising himself that it would be over soon and he could sleep. And it was.

 

The next day, Liam couldn’t look Zayn in the eye. He looked at the floor at all times, barely acknowledging anyone’s presence. He was under the watchful eye of Harry, who backed off only because he knew that Liam needed his space, and let him be cautious around Zayn.

“Lima, are you okay?” Zayn asked, handing him a small dish of ice cream they had gotten from the store down the street. Liam smiled softly up at him, nodding slightly, taking a small bite. 

“Yeah, just feeling a little sick. S’all.” He answered, disappearing back into the small living room. He couldn’t even go back into the other room, knowing what Zayn had been up to the night before. Zayn followed him.

“Liam, c’mon.” Zayn whined, sitting down at Liam’s feet, watching Liam set the ice cream on the table, and pull the blanket over himself. Zayn frowned, climbing on top of Liam, shaking his shoulder.

“‘M tired. Didn’t get much sleep last night.” Liam grunted, trying to pull the blanket over himself. Zayn stood up and yanked it off, glaring at Liam. 

“Come on then, come and get it.” Zayn glared, and Liam glared right back. Liam stalked toward him, tackling him onto the (luckily) carpeted floor. Zayn landed with a small “oof” and a giggle and rolled them over, pinning Liam to the floor. Liam’s eyes widened and he gulped. 

“Come on then, come on.” Zayn whispered, leaning down slightly, pressing his lips against Liam’s. Liam’s eyes got impossibly wider and his breathing stuttered. Zayn pulled away, flashing Liam his devilish smile before getting up and tossing the blanket to him, leaving the room, leaving Liam to lay on the floor and think about what the  _ fuck _ had just happened.


End file.
